Cochlear implant systems can be used to provide a sense of hearing to deaf or severely hard of hearing patients. Cochlear implant systems typically include an external portion and an implanted portion. The implanted portion includes an electrode array that is inserted into the cochlea. The is external portion senses environmental sound and transmits electrical signals representing the sound to the implanted portion. The electrode array in the implanted portion directly simulates nerves in the patient's cochlea to produce a sense of hearing.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.